And Try Not To Get Killed!
by sammy169
Summary: Max and the Flock have to save the world! Again! But this time it's different, this time Itex hasn't controlled who will survive. Survival of the fittist at the extremes! FAX!
1. Max, you're bleeding

**And Try Not to get Killed!**

Max, you're bleeding.1.

**Max's P.O.V**

"Max, you're bleeding." Fang informed me as I crash landed after our latest run in with a bunch of Flyboys.

"Oh really? I thought it was ketchup that's pouring out of that gash in my arm!" I snapped. Gazzy ran over looking horrified.

"I'm so sorry Max! I should have given you more warning!" This was of course nonsense, it was all my fault. You would have thought that after all this time I would have learnt that when Gazzy or Iggy says bombs away, you get as far away as possible, as fast as possible.

"It's not your fault, now go get me some bandages and Fang, make sure we got all of them." All of them meaning the near 200 Flyboys that had been trying to kill us moments ago. Fang looked worried, he shouldn't be though. I'd survived worse. Well that's what I'd thought until I looked at my shoulder and upper arm. A long gash stretching from my shoulder to my elbow, finished off with a piece of shiny metal, now covered in blood, my blood.

"Crap." I murmured, this really was not good.

"Max, the Flyboys are all gone. Are you going to be ok?" A scared looking Angel fell to her knees beside me. I needed to get her, Gazzy and Nudge away from here. This was not going to be pretty.

"Angel, honey. You need to go with Nudge and Gazzy. Fly south for five miles then set up camp for the night ok?" She nodded and the three of them set off after Nudge gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I picked up a wad of cotton wool pads and placed them near the piece of shrapnel. I decided the guys didn't need to see this.

"You guys can go, you don't need to see this." I was sat against a tree for support and got ready to pull the metal out.

"Iggy, can you follow the others?" Oh no. Fang was going to insist on staying. Now he would see me cry and scream and curse until my lungs hurt.

"Sure, if you're sure you'll be alright Max?" I nodded and turned to Fang.

"Yes I'll be fine, now of you TWO go." I gave him a meaning full look, he just glared at me.

"Maximum. If you think I'm leaving you to rip that piece of metal out of your arm then patch yourself up afterwards all on your own you have another thing coming. Iggy you best hurry up before they get too far away." Iggy nodded and unfurled his wings.

"Max.....Just don't bleed to death. Ok?"

"Sure thing Igg." I did my best to smile at him. He took off into the darkening sky.

"Right, on three I'm gunna pull this out and put pressure on the wound, ok?" It wasn't really a question as in was I ok with the plan more of are you ready but I don't really care I'm doing it now anyway.

"Wait!" I grabbed a stick and shoved it between my teeth. Then nodded for him to get it over with. Then he pulled on the metal and the real pain began.

It took only moments for the piece of metal to be yanked from my arm but it felt like hours. It was like I was feeling each shred of muscle snap individually. Instead of screaming and deafening Fang I bit down on the twig and tried to stop tears flooding from my eyes. To my surprise my cheeks were still dry by the time Fang had bandaged the end of the gash. I spit what was left of the twig to my right and took five deep breaths. I was still bleeding from the upper part of my wound.

"Err, Max?" Asked Fang, I couldn't help noticing the slight redness coming into his face. "You kind of need to take your shirt of so I can bandage the rest of your arm and shoulder." He said all of this kind of quietly, but I heard it all and felt my own face go red too. At least it wasn't just my bra underneath my T-shirt, I had a very clingy vest on too. Oh well, this won't be awkward at all, I tried to kid myself. It didn't work, of course then a wave of dizziness hit me and I decided I'd take Fang seeing me in a clingy top than pass out from loss of blood and have him take of my shirt for me.

"Ok. Now turn around." He did and I peeled of my completely blood drenched shirt and threw it on the ground. "Ok just hurry up I feel dizzy." I was in a snappy mood by now as you would be if you had just had to practically strip in front of your best friend who happened to be a guy. I was thinking this at the time and I realised that he was actually quite hot. Ok, I could no longer lie to myself, and maybe this was just the lack of blood in me talking but hey, I loved him. And how could I not? He was SEXY!! Gorgeous, kind maybe a little unemotional at times but still, no one's perfect. I was dragged away from my strange slightly delirious thoughts by a searing pain in my shoulder. Oh no. The fact that the adrenaline from the fight was wearing of reminded me that the adrenaline was the only thing stopping me from feeling the pain. Then all the wonderful adrenaline was gone and this time I didn't have my trusty twig to bite on, so I gritted my teeth and instead of screaming I hissed. I totally forgot about the clingy T-shirt thing as the thought of days of this pain.

"Finished." Fang whispered. I looked over at him and saw a slight wetness in his eyes. I simply nodded and tried not to cry or faint. I lifted my un injured hand to shield my face and the few tears that had refused to be held in. I whipped them away as quick as I could.

"Max, you don't have to act in front of me. I know you must be in pain and it is ok to cry. We can never talk about this again."

"Thanks." I whispered before my tear ducts burst.


	2. I love you, ok?

And Try Not To Get Killed.2.

I Love You. Ok?

Fangs P.O.V

So Max was sat there crying and I hate to see her hurt in any way, especially when I can't make the pain go away. So I did the only thing I could think of. I sat next to her and rested her head on my shoulder and stroked her hair. She cried for about ten minutes before she got that look in her eye, the one that said, "Yeah, it hurts and I feel like crying but I won't. You know why? Because I am the incredible Max and I never cry. Now let's go save the world or something." The look that I absolutely love. I grinned.

"What?" She asked.

"I know that look Max. All I want to know is what the plan is"

"You know me to well." She laughed. God I love that girl.

"Well don't leave me hanging! Which evil company are we taking down this week, Itex? Wall mart? Or is it knew one?" Wow, I was talking a lot. Max has that effect on me.

"Itex, those Flyboys were out to kill, not capture. My guess is that they're cleaning up before something big happens. Another shot at the by half plan maybe? Well it's something like that for sure." She tried to shrug which made her arm bleed.

"We should go join the others before they do something.... them like." I was thinking about Gazzy and Iggy's new bomb. It made me shiver.

"I don't think.... No your right lets go" She tried to get up but fell.

"Ok. You stay here. I'll go get the Flock." I got up to leave but Max grabbed my wrist.

"Wait. I think it's gunna be a ....... rough night, I don't want them to see me like this." She looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Course. I'll tell them it's having trouble healing and you don't want them to have to see you in pain. Don't worry, they'll understand." I smiled at her and she got another look in her eye, one that I couldn't figure out. I unfurled my wings and launched myself into the air.

Max's P.O.V

So Fang had gone to let the Flock know I was ok and once he was out of hearing distance I bawled like a baby, again. That was the second time today, not a good thing. I forced myself to get it together. Fang would be back any minute now.

"Hey Max, you ok?" Well what do you know, I'm physic!

"You were gone for a whole three minutes. Of course I'm alright!" I pulled a sweater out of my pack and tried to pull it on without hurting my arm. It was really hard but I managed it, sort of. My arm hurt like Hell after but I was getting cold and it was starting to get awkward with Fang stood right there while I was pretty much in my bra.

Fang started the fire and told me all the messages from the Flock, even Total had been a bit worried for a minute there! Aww he really was a sweet dog. At times. Well on rare occasion.

I stuck my 30th marshmallow into the heat of the fire and gently turned it until it was golden brown. Yum, I love marshmallows. So soft and sugary, it's like sugar overdose in a small fluffy coating. I ate it and decided I'd had enough sugary goodness for one night. I loosened my wings so they could warm in the fires heat, it felt nice. But I seriously needed a bath. I was still covered in fight and flight grime as well as half my own blood, not nice.

"You need a wash." Always the detective, Fang.

"Thanks, I'd already noticed."

"So, where we headed when you've recovered?" How was I supposed to know that? I mean I know I am super Max but still!

"Truthfully? I don't know. If the Flock asks were going to...... Canada." He laughed, a rare treat. What? He has a really nice laugh.

"You know what Max?"

"Oh God, what embarrassing thing have I gone and done now?"

"You are an amazing leader, the best the Flock could ever wish for." Now that chocked me right up.

"Thanks, that really means a lot." A sigh escaped my lips. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm making the right choices, leading the Flock in the right direction. I keep second guessing myself. I'm just waiting for the day to come when I slip up so bad that the Flock just kick me out and I'm left all alone."

"Max. That will never happen. EVER! You, my good friend, are stuck with us for life." I laughed. "But. Just out of interest, what would you do? If you somehow ended up alone and there was no way of the Flock ever being together again, touch wood it never happened, but what would you do?" and suddenly the conversation had turned serious. I didn't know how to answer, I knew my answer I just knew that Fang wouldn't like it.

"Are you sure you want to know? You won't like it." Well he couldn't say I hadn't warned him. He just nodded. "Ok, well first I'd save the world and destroy all the evil companies out there,....." I took a deep breath, this was the bit he would hate. "Then I'd, well, kill myself. Before you say anything just think about it, I have my Mom and Ella sure but I'd miss you guys way too much. Do you remember the time that we separated because of Ari? Well that short amount of time nearly killed me and I still had half the Flock with me. You say that the Flock needs me, well I need you lot just as much, if not more." I stopped and looked over at Fang, his face was unreadable.

"Promise me you will never even think of killing yourself," I was about to protest but he interrupted me with big puppy dog pleading eyes, "Please Max?"

"Ok, I swear that whilst there is ever the remotest possibility that any Flock member aside from myself is alive I will not think about killing myself." I saw he was about to argue, "It's called compromise and it's all you're going to get. Now, can we please talk about something else."

"How much you lurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvv me." He got up and started to act drunk. "I love you this much, are you still there Fang?" All the time swaying and stretching his arms out as far as they would go.

"You know.." WHAT THE HELLL??!!! I had been about to tell him that it wasn't just the drug talking that day I'd told him I loved him. So I did an amazing save. "You should be nice to me, I'm in pain!!" I was on a roll now. "If you were a real man you would come over here so I could hit you as I can't move."

"Sorry. I just can never let you forget that, ever!" He sighed and walked over to me. "Just try not to injure me too much." We both laughed and I just hit him lightly on his arm.

"Max, I was really worried about you today. I know we all nearly die on a daily basis but, today made it so much more real and I have something I need to say to you before........ well just in case something happens and I haven't plucked up the courage to tell you. The thing is, I love you Max, I always have." I really wanted to just fly away, NO! Whoa, since when did that part of me become so load and insistent. Just tell him.

"Fang, that day when I was drugged up to high hell. Well, it was the drugs that made me tell you," His face got that unreadable look, "but the words were all mine. The drugs gave me the courage to say it. What I'm saying is that, I guess, I love you, ok?" Oh crap, he's not speaking. Ramble!! "But if you've decided you don't love me now it's all my fault. I think I have issues, I really should see a thera.." I didn't get to finish as Fang's lips were on mine and I might have forgot to breath. We sat in each other's arms for a very long time, being careful of my still saw shoulder.

"You should sleep, you need to rest."

"I guess." Wow, I sounded just like Angel and Nudge when I send them to bed.

The next morning my was almost fully healed, good job as well. The rest of the Flock needed me and Fang to stop stupid arguments from breaking out and stuff.

"So you finally decided to wake up?" Fang teased, throwing water on the ashes of last night's fire. I wondered what time it was. "It's half past nine, I decided to just let you sleep, Iggy just left, he's bringing the others up now."

"Is he also making breakfast? I'm starved!" Fang just laughed at me.

It didn't take long for Iggy and the rest of the Flock to arrive. Angel came running up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh Max I'm so glad you're ok. And I'm happy for you and Fang, it only took nearly 10 years for you to work it out!" I felt my face turn red and Iggy and Gazzy started making kissing sounds, my life just got a hell of a lot more complicated. And the kids just got a whole lot more ammunition to throw at me. Why does Kama have it out for me?


	3. School?

And Try Not To Get Killed.3.

School??

Max's P.O.V

"Thanks, not that it is any of your business. And don't read my mind!" she just smiled up at me like she always does when I'm trying to tell her off. Ah well. I looked round at my Flock, Fang was smiling at me and glaring at Iggy and Gazzy. Gazzy was explaining that Fang was giving them both death glares whilst looking 'lovingly' his words not mine. Nudge and Angel were planning mine and Fang's wedding. Wait, what?!?

"Angel Nudge, calm down you're starting to hyperventilate." Then my head began to split and Jeb wasn't just talking in the calm voice I'd grown used to. He was practically screaming, hysterical and desperate.

"Max!!! Itex is going to take over the world!" Jeb's voice was amplified so loud I clutched at my ears as I sunk to the floor.

"Jeb, you're killing me!" I moaned inside my head. Images and the name of a town and the state it was in flashed through my mind.

"Go to the high school there! They are experimenting underneath the building itself! They plan to convert the whole town into killing machines! You don't have long! You must stop this!" Then the pain was gone and I was just left with the town's name, Payson, Arizona.

"Max, are you ok?" My Flock surrounded me with concerned looks plastered on their faces. I nodded.

"We need to get to a starbucks."

"Yes!" Fang murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"I can update my Blog while you enjoy a nice hot beverage."

"Nice try but I'll be on the laptop," I took a deep breath. "Looking for a telephone number for Payson High. And looking for a house." I tensed, ready for the onslaught of moans and groans.

"But Max I don't want to go to school! We have to save the world, remember?" Nudge said desperately.

"Something has really spooked Jeb. He was screaming thoughts at me. He's usually so controlled, he was saying Itex have built a lab under the school in a town called Payson. The white coats are going to change the whole town into evil killing machines.

"I'm sorry about before, I did not mean to hurt you. The scientists at the lab are going to inject the towns people with a mix of chemicals that will make the person change into a monster, strong, smart and devoid of all emotion. Well apart from anger and pure evil. They are merciless and they will be used to take over the world. Itex is going to somehow release a catastrophe on the world. I am not sure what that is yet. Whatever it is it will weed out the weak. Only the strongest and smartest will survive. They don't want you interfering by saving the world again." Jab was once again in my head but at least he wasn't making my head feel like it was on fire.

"Where do the evil mutants come into this?"

"They will be released on the world at the same time as the other catastrophe. You must stop that from happening."

"You wanna give me any dates, times?" I asked.

"In the next three weeks. This time next month, if you fail, the world will be full of mutants and the handful of survivors. I must go now, good luck."

I rolled my shoulder and decided I could fly. The Flock were watching me again, eager to know what the mission was.

"We're going to Payson. Itex is going to do something that means the strongest of the humans will be the only ones left, they're going to use mutants to do it. Think Resident Evil and you're on the right track."

"What's in Payson?" Fang asked. "Apart from the lab, they have labs all over the world, why is this one so special?"

"They have invented a drug which turns humans into killing mutants. The only emotions they feel are anger and hatred. They're strong and smart. The residents of Payson are going to be the first humans to be converted. We're leaving, now." The Flock all got to work packing belongings and five minutes later we were in the air. Headed to Payson, and the evil mutant lab.


	4. Project Destroy Evil Mutants!

And Try Not To Get Killed

Project Destroy Evil Mutants.4.

Max's P.O.V

We made our way to civilisation and found a Starbucks with free Wi-Fi. Nudge was whispering to Iggy, telling him all about the posh business people acting like snobs, drinking their five dollar espressos. Gazzy was talking to Fang about his new name for the mission we were now on, it was now officially called Project Destroy Evil Mutants, or P.D.E.M. As in pee dem. Then Gazzy couldn't breathe for laughing because it sounded like pee on them.

I turned the laptop on and accessed the internet. Within no time I was on the phone to the receptionist.

"Hello, Payson High School. Betty speaking, how can I help?"

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any openings for my children?"

"Which grade?"

"three in grade nine."

"Oh yes, we have space for them. If you can come in to collect the forms then they can start as soon as Monday." Oh crap I hadn't thought of that. Mom!

I explained that we were not in town yet and gave her my mom's address. We could fly there and forge a couple of signatures. It was decided that we'd start at the school the next Monday, three days away, plenty of time! Sort of. It was kind of lucky that mom lives in Arizona. I repeated the procedure for the other three and then we set of to my mom's house.

It Only took a day's nonstop flying to reach my mom's place. I didn't get a lot of time to talk to Fang about what had happened so when all the hugs and tears had finished I suggested that I went to Payson to see if there was any properties available. This was at dinner that night and finally after a lot of purposeful looks Fang got the message and said he'd come with me.

We set of at about seven hoping to reach Payson by seven thirty.

"so, I'm guessing that you wanted to talk to me? I mean your subtle looks really aren't that subtle." I felt myself blush.

"Ok, we have a lot to talk about but first we need to try to find a way to get the kids to stay here. I have a really bad feeling about this and the only reason I'm not trying to convince you to not come is because you're just too stubborn. That and I don't think I can deal with high school and evil mutants on my own." I blushed again, what is this? I never blush. Dam, Fang and his good looks!

"You do realise that you will never be able to convince them, don't you?"

"Yes. But I have to try! This is just too dangerous! I feel like I'm in too deep, like I'm slowly but surely sinking and I don't want to drag you guys down with me." By now we were coming to the outskirts of the town and even in the darkness, it was beautiful. Surrounded by forest and mountains. Posh houses scattered through the forest and these are the ones I focussed on.

"Max, wherever you go, I go. Especially after the other night. Unless you want to act like that didn't happen." His voice turned monotone towards the end.

"No! I don't think I have the courage to do that again. I'm glad I did and I will even put up with Iggy and Gazzy making kissing noises every time I walk into a room. You know why? Because I love you." He grinned.

"Thanks Max, I thought I was going to have to go back to being the weird stalker best friend again." I smiled, then spotted a house with no lights on and a for sale sign in front.

"Oh, down there, an empty house!" He followed me down.

"Max this place is huge and is going to cost a fortune." I grinned at him.

"Silly Fang, you think I'm going to buy a house when we're only here for two weeks, three at most?" He grinned back.

"True. Let's go check out their security." We landed near the house and scanned the outside for cameras, none. The door had a double lock but that was no trouble. I carefully opened the door and sure enough an alarm sounded. I rushed over to the box and pulled the casing off to reveal the wires. Fang was at my side and he gently pulled off a few separate wires and the alarm stopped. I looked around and found that it was fully furnished, that meant they hadn't moved out yet. I sighed and walked back outside. I started to walk down the driveway to the main road. We reached the end and I looked at the sign again. I did a double take, it said for rent, not sale. I grinned and whipped out the mobile.

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice. "I'm afraid we're closing up for the night, could you please ring tomorrow?"

"Hi, I was just wanting to enquire about the house on S Vista Road? House No. 6? It says it's for rent and I was just wanting to know how soon we could move in?" The woman seemed to perk up.

"Oh, well then, if you would like to come by the office tomorrow morning around ten then I would be happy to sort that out for you. Although I must warn you, the owners are asking a lot."

"Money is not an issue, although I do need to move in right away, Sunday latest."

"Of course. Our office is in phoenix, the Hayden Office Park. You can't miss us. You should be moved in by Sunday. The rent is three thousand a month and you pay through us."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at ten, who should I ask for?"

"Emma Hyte. Ok I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye."

"Goodbye." I sighed, I hoped we had enough in the account. Then I thought how easy that had been, the woman hadn't asked for my name or number. Oh well, she probably just wanted to go home.

"Who were you on the phone to?" Asked Fang as he snuck up behind me, I jumped and punched him in the stomach. Hard.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Fang! Are you ok?" I gushed as Fang held his stomach.

"Well I guess it serves me right for sneaking up on you." He stood up straight and grinned at me. "So, who were you calling?"

"The estate agent, I've got to meet with her tomorrow." I smiled, I was going to rent a house.

"I'll go fix the alarm and lock the door."

"I'll come too." Fang held out his hand, grinning, I took it and we started to walk up to the house.

"So, we should buy a car." Said Fang as we reached the house.

"What?"

"Fine, two cars." He grinned.

"Why? Why do we need a car?" I really couldn't see the point, come on, we have wings!

"That road down there is deserted, we could race and drive fast and Max I just really want a car so I can learn to drive. Please?" He turned the puppy dog eyes on.

"Have you been having lessons from Angel?"

"Yes"

"That is called cheating! You know I can't say no to the puppy dog eyes!" He kept staring at me, oh my jelly beans, he had gorgeous eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He enquired.

"Fine we'll get the stupid car! If we have enough in the account!"

"Thanks Max!" He hugged me tight then let go and went to fix the alarm and re lock the door. Once we were finished we flew back to my mom's place. It was one in the morning by the time we got back. And, ok, so we didn't go straight home, we flew around for a bit and did tricks in the air and just had some fun, just the two of us. We sneaked in quietly and were about to go upstairs when I heard someone in the kitchen. Luckily it was only mom.

"Hey mom. We're off to bed now, kay?"

"Max, Nudge and Angel are in Ella's room and the boys took one of the guest ones. There are only two and neither are big enough for three. I figured u spend a lot of time sleeping rough so you wouldn't mind sharing, is that ok?" Well whenever we had the luxury of sleeping in a motel, me and Fang always had to share anyways.

"That's fine mom, really. We always end up sharing any way." I gave her a quick kiss and hug before me and Fang headed upstairs. While Fang got changed into some bored shorts and T-shirt I checked on the rest of my Flock and my sister. They all looked so peaceful and safe. I let myself de-tense for the first time in months. We were safe for tonight at least.


	5. How do you know you're in love?

And Try Not To Get Killed.5.

How do you know you're in love?

Max's P.O.V

I knocked on the door lightly.

"Fang? You changed yet?" I whispered through the door.

"Yep. Do you want me to leave while you change?" He opened the door and I nearly fell over. How does he look so freaking yummy without even trying? Anyone?

"If you don't mind."

"Sure. You have ten minutes, I'm tired and want to sleep." I guess he did look a little sleepy. I mock saluted and he flipped me off. I smirked and pushed passed him to change.

True to his word two minutes later Fang came back in, grinning and shaking his head.

"Your mom just tried one of those weird guilt trip threat things on me."

"Really, I haven't even had one of those yet. What was it about?"

"You." Well I didn't see that one coming.

"What about me?" I was now slightly scared of the answer. A little. Ok a lot.

"We were holding hands when we walked into the kitchen. She wants me to treat you right and she threatened to and I quote 'hurt you in ways you could not imagine'. I thinks she thinks that we're going to, well, do more than kiss and she tried to guilt trip me by saying that she trusted me and she hoped she hasn't misplaced that trust. Not that I'd try anything like that. You mean to much to me." He shrugged like it was nothing but I was on the verge of tears. DAMN THESE TEEN HORMONES!!!

I jumped on him, hugging him to me.

"Love you Fang." I said as I pulled away and got into bed. He got in next to me and pulled me to his arms.

"Love you too Max." I smiled at the words. Then I of course thought of the danger he would be in and I immediately tensed up again.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"The fact that you're going to be in the worst danger we have ever faced in three days time. And there is nothing I can do to stop it. I know, I know, you're still coming with me but I still don't like it."

"Don't worry and get some rest. We have to try and convince the others not to come tomorrow, which is a mission in itself." I nodded and snuggled to him and slowly drifted to sleep.

Fang' P.O.V

Waking up the next morning was fabulous and damn annoying. It was great coz Max was asleep right next to me, annoying coz Iggy and Gazzy were leaning over us making kissing noises.

"Ugh!" Moaned Max as she hit out blindly and managed to hit the Gas Man round the head.

"OW! Max that hurt!"

"Well now you know not to wake me up." She sat up and stretched. Taking in the scene around her. Then she got an evil glint in her eye.

"Look, I know you guys must really fancy me. The way you're always making kissing noises when I'm near and everything but, Gazzy, you're just too young and Iggy, immature much? Plus, I'm with Fang now, sorry guys." I laughed as Iggy and Gazzy let their outrage be known. They finally left with a last couple of "Yuck!" and "That's disgusting!".

"You are diabolical." I murmured into Max's ear.

"Why thank you." She breathed before collapsing back on the mattress and pulling all the quilt off me and wrapping up a bit like a caterpillar, or a cat.

"Come on, we need to go down and show our faces. Good example and all that?" She just huffed and moaned before rolling over, away from me. "Fine then." I scooped Max and her beloved duvet into my arms and carried her downstairs, sitting us both on the couch.

"I. Was. COMFY!" She shouted at me before clawing at the covers and trying to bury her head in the mass of pillows and cover and my chest.

"You are useless, you know that? Have you never had a lazy morning?" She looked at me as if to say 'I was a little too busy looking after you lot AND saving the world.'

"I was a little busy for that." I sighed, sitting in the corner where the arm rest meets the back of the couch. I pulled Max and her cargo to me, making us both comfy, then I threw the covers over us both. Then I pressed the on button on the remote, therefore completing the lazy morning, morning routine. Max sighed and relaxed her tense shoulders.

"Ok, I'm comfy again. Is this really setting a good example though?"

"Would you rather do some housework, get dressed and save the world a few times instead?"

"Nah, let's just be lazy slobs for a few hours."

"Good choice."

In the next half an hour the others all emerged from their rooms, looking very sleepy. Pretty soon it wasn't just me and Max lounging on the sofa.

"I have no room!" Whined Nudge, for the tenth time I might add.

"Well then go sit on the floor with Iggy then." Replied Angel.

"How about you all go sit on the floor with Iggy. Me and Fang were here first!" Complained Max.

"Or you could all come through to the kitchen and get something to eat." Suggested Dr M from the doorway. Now that made them all move.

"Ok guys listen up." Max started but Angel butted in, mouth full of eggs and bacon.

"Don't even try Max. Me and the others were talking about this last night. We know you're going to try and get us to stay here with your mom, but we are all agreed that we are coming with you. Whether you like it or not." She nodded her head at the end in a end of conversation way.

"Ok.... I kind of knew you'd all be like this anyway. Right, next order of business. I am renting a house."

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you last night but forgot. Why are we renting a house? Why not just be squatters for a few weeks?"

"What? Risk an estate agent and viewers walking in at any given time when I can rent the place out in a matter of minutes? Besides, I like to feel all grown up now and again, is that alright with you?" I just smirked while everyone else laughed. I never ruin my emotionless facade, well unless it's Max, but that's different.

"Speaking of which, mom, I need you to come with me to forge a few signatures on a few rent papers. Unless you're busy, then I can pay a tramp to do it or something."

"No, that's fine, I'm free. Although you could buy a coffee from starbucks after in the way of payment."

"Agreed, we need to be there by ten." Dr M nodded and the senseless chatter continued.

The next few days were busy and hectic. Max went into leader mode, Dr M went into fussy mom mode and the rest of the Flock plus Ella all went into obedient solder mode. Me, I was just Fang. The one who helped Nudge and Angel decide what too pack because Max was busy finding blue prints for the high school, the one who watched Iggy and Gazzy test their bombs and give them the ok on Max's behalf because she had to go and get the keys to the house. I was also the one to reassure Ella and Dr M that I wouldn't let Max get hurt.

"I know you'll protect Max, you have done your whole life. But this is high school!" I just laughed at Ella's outburst.

"I'm serious! You can't let everyone know your secret so you can't just kick a whole football teams ass just for looking at Max like she was something to eat. Which they will by the way. Unless you hadn't noticed, she is kindda hot. And she won't be able to go around punching cheerleaders when they start talking about what they wouldn't do you. Then you have all the different cliques to worry about. You, Iggy and Max all belong in different cliques, well you do in those people's eyes. You will be invited to eat lunch with the emo group, Iggy will be asked by the Jocks before they find out he's blind, then he'll be asked by the jock haters. Max, now this is complicated so keep up. First she'll be asked by the cheerleaders, then when they find out that she's not fake and way more attractive than all of them put together, she'll get kicked out and practically slaughtered by them, then the cheerleader wannnabes will become Max wannabes, they'll be like stalkers. Finally the nice girls will see how great Max is and invite her to eat lunch with them, they'll also help her get rid of her little followers, unfortunately the real cheerleaders will be a lot harder to get rid of." Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said it was going to get confusing.

"So, we just stick together and don't eat lunch with anyone else. And watch out for Jocks and cheerleaders."

"Yep, just look after Max. High school is rough on us girls. It's all about looking good, dating the right guys and being in with the right crowed. Oh and there is a little education thrown in now and again, if we have time."

"Ok, I'll make sure I never leave her side."

"That's your best bet." I nodded and thanked her for the advice and insight.

By Sunday night we were moved in and all lying on the lounge floor, going over the plans for the next day.

"Right, Gazzy and Angel start at 9:00am and me, Fang, Iggy and Nudge start at 9:30am this gives us plenty of time to drop Gazzy and Angel off at their school before we head to high school." We Had rung the high school again, Max told them she had made a mistake and her friend's child was in the ninth grade as well, that kept most of us together. Plus Nude looked just as old as us anyway, she was only two years younger. (You'll see why the age change later.) Now only Gazzy and Angel were related. "Nudge, Iggy, see the thing is, Ella was telling me all about high school and well, it's very relationship oriented, we don't have time for any of that kind of stuff so I was wondering if you would mind, well, going out. It would only be for a few weeks and it's only at school. You know, just hold hands now and again, stuff like that. It would make it all so much easier." Pleaded Max.

Nudge and Iggy had a little discussion off to the side of the room.

"Fine, but only coz we don't want the world to end." Said Nudge. Iggy sighed.

"What we give to save the world huh Nudge?"

"I know! We are just so generous!" Replied Nudge.

"Ok, now we have that sorted.... Angel, if white coats or flyboys show up at the school, what do you do?" Asked Max. We had gone over this a million times but it was vital that everyone knew exactly what to do in every eventuality.

"Me and Gazzy fight them for a little while then we try to lead them to the high school so that you can help and we're all together. If we can't do that we lead them to the forest. If we can't do THAT then we go down fighting." The last bit wasn't part of the plan. I was so proud of Angel, most kids would just run away or cry. Not Angel and Gazzy though. I had no doubt that if it came to the last stand off they would win or die trying. Max had tears in her eyes too and could tell she was thinking the same.

"Um, yeah. I'm proud of you. You know that don't you?" Asked Max. Angel nodded and smiled. "Good. Ok, Gazzy. So, some boys are being really mean, they're picking on you and Angel. What do you do?"

"Well, I'd kick their heads in. But I won't, I protect myself and my sis but I don't show them how strong I really am and how I have wings and stuff. Oh and if it gets REALLY bad then I tell the teacher. And you guys of course. But If that happens can I beat them up before we leave."

"Depends how bad they've been. You may have to get in line too." Replied Max. She is very protective over the kids. "Now. Time for bed. Pair up! Go! Apart from Iggy, you stay up if you want." Iggy had started to get annoyed at being classed as one of the kids when in fact he was only a little younger than me and Max.

"Why do I get treated like a little kid still? You guys are fifteen, I'm thirteen, two years difference and yet I still have to go to bed like three hours before you!" Oh no, not Nudge too. Although it was true, she is only a little younger than us, and that is us just guessing at our ages.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I don't think of things like that. But Gazzy, Angel, bed!" Angel and Gazzy reluctantly stood up, both muttering about how unfair it all was.

"Will you come and tuck us in?" Asked Angel.

"Sure, go brush your teeth then give me a shout." Angel nodded, kissed everyone goodnight then her and Gazzy wandered upstairs.

"We all know what to do if we get into peer difficulty right?" Max checked before getting up and stretching.

"Course. We just stay close to you, don't be tempted to go join a clique. I wouldn't though coz I love all you guys too much and I can't really have a best friend that's not angle coz I would be lying to them about my IDENTITY! I mean I couldn't humph humph humph." Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's motor mouth. Go Iggy!

"That's right. Ok I'm off to tuck the others in."

"I'll come." I volunteered. I held my hand out to her and she grabbed it easily.

"Tomorrow's going to be really hard." Sighed Max, swing our hands lightly. I nodded.

"It's going to take a lot of personal control not to kill all the guys who're gunna hit on you." She snorted.

"Yeah, right. What about all the hot cheerleaders who will literally throw themselves at you, fake boobs and smiles included."

"I'm serious! Those guys are gunna be like kids descending on a candy store! Besides, cheerleaders are so not my type." I winked at her for good measure and I was rewarded with a subtle blush that a normal person wouldn't have noticed.

"Whatever. Tomorrow we shall see who is right and who talks out their ass." We reached Angel and Nudge's room.

"Max?" Asked Angel.

"Yeah?" Angel was looking all confused and cute. Like only Angel could.

"How do you know you're in love?" Wow, I didn't see that one coming.

"You just do. Trust me, you'll know when you love somebody." Max smiled shyly at me. I smiled back.

"Ok, thanks Max. Do you think anyone will ever be in love with me?"

"Fang, how bout you go say night to Gazzy?" She gave me the look. I nodded and said night to Angel before going to say night to Gazzy and heading down to watch T.V with Iggy and Nudge.

A/N..... What can I say? I got major writers block and then a few days ago I decided to sit at the computer with this on screen and not move until I was cured from writers block..... It worked! I should be updating this a lot more than before and I'm so sorry I couldn't write and keep up with this! Sorry!!!!! ^^

Love,

Sammy

XxX


End file.
